Worth
by loveandbeloved
Summary: Mina decides whether keeping her unborn baby is worth it if it makes her lover happy.


Discalaimer: i don't own sailor moon.

Mina sat on the couch. She was pregnant with a baby boy. She smiled in a motherly fashion. She'd gotten used to it. The father, Kunzite, was still adjusting to the news. He'd be a father in two months. He should've gotten used to it by now. Mina and Kunzite weren't married but were seriously considering it. When Mina and Kunzite had slept together the first time, she feared that she'd become pregnant. He said, "I know there's a risk, and I'm willing to take it. If you're pregnant, I won't abandon you or the baby." She'd kissed him when he'd said that. When she actually was pregnant, it was a different story. Would he keep his word? She fondly remembered the day that she'd told him. She'd locked herself in the master bathroom of his loft all day. They'd moved in a few months back and both shared the master bedroom. She and Kunzite slept together rarely, but after moving in with each other and not having anyone interfering, they'd often have a few crazy nights. Sometimes he'd show up drunk and seduce her. Other times, she seduced him. Rarely was it a mutual decision.

"Mina! I'm home!" Kunzite called.

Mina rolled her eyes at the cheesy comment. "I'm coming." She tried to get off the couch.

"No, don't. I'll-"

"No, I'm fine." She insisted. Kunzite wasn't sure whether she should be walking.

"Mina…"he warned.

"I'm fine." She said in an obstinate tone.

He rolled his eyes. She was young. Actually, seventeen. "Mina, _please_…I don't want you to fall."

"I don't want to become a couch potato."

"Mina…with a body like that, you'll never be a couch potato."

She raised her eyebrow. "Kunzite…I'm pregnant."

"It doesn't take an idiot to realize that."

"With _your_ child."

"I know."

"I'm, at the moment, fat."

"Mina, you're not fat."

"Then what am I? I'm not skinny."

"You're gracefully chubby."

She pouted.

"Aw…Mina…"

All signs of teasing were gone from her face as a pained expression replaced it. "Ouch!"

"Mina!" Kunzite reached for her.

"Ow…" she kept her eyes closed.

"Mina…what happened?" he was behind her.

She didn't reply. "Hold on…" she croaked.

"Deep breaths."

She breathed. She closed her eyes again as she felt the pain. "Kunzite…"she groaned.

"Mina…what's wrong?"

"Your son is kicking…hard."

He laughed.

"I think strength is genetic."

"In that case, we should have more kids. They'd form a mafia."

"Kunzite!" she scolded him. "We're not going to have the kids form a mafia!"

"So we're going to have a lot of kids?" he teased.

"Not necessarily."

He frowned. "Why?"

"I thought you hated kids."

"I never said that!"

"Or do you like making kids?"

He blushed. "Of course. Especially with you… I like him." He patted her stomach.

"That's because he's yours."

"And yours too."

"True."

"So I'm thinking about a couple of kids….five more?"

Mina smiled. "Can you afford it?"

"That's why they should form a mafia."

"No way."

"Or what?"

"If you're proposing that our future kids become a part of a mafia, I'm not sleeping with you ever again."

"You're breaking the law by sleeping with me." he was twenty and she wasn't an adult…yet.

"Yeah…" she said thoughtfully.

"So?"

"Maybe I won't sleep with you ever again."

"No way."

"What?" she teased.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me and I won't let go of you." He embraced her suddenly.

"Kunzite!" she squealed.

"Sorry." He pulled away, realizing that their son was between them.

"It's ok." She rested a hand on her stomach.

"Is he kicking?"

"Yes…we need to find a name for him."

"We'll decide that soon. How'd your parents take it when they found out?"

"Jed backed me up. I'm grateful that he's my older brother."

"And me?"

"I'm grateful my baby has a father."

"Is that all I am to you?"

"Nope. What am I to you?"

"My lover."

She blushed. "My parents were a little upset with one thing."

"What?"

"We're not married and I'm having a baby."

"That could be easily changed.

"Really?"

"Yes." He slid down on one knee.

"Oh my God."

"Mina Brooks? I love you with all my heart, mind, and soul. I'm in love with you and I know that I won't be able to live without you. You're amazing, beautiful, sexy, caring, loving, and the perfect one for me. I want to raise our child together, and believe that having a baby will ultimately bring us closer together. Will you marry me?" he took out the ring.

"Yes…oh my god…yes!"

He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. Mina nearly jumped into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him with all the energy that was left in her.

She was up late that night again. The baby wasn't letting her get a wink of sleep. She sighed as she thought about the night she told Kunzite. He was totally there for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Flashback_

_Mina'd been crying all day. She'd been vomiting recently and her clothes were too tight. When she took a pregnancy test, it came out positive._

"_Kunzite?" she gathered the courage to tell him. She opened the bedroom door a little. She'd been in the bedroom all day. She walked towards Kunzite, who was working on some paperwork._

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_We need to talk."_

"'_Bout what baby?"_

"_Um…I have something important to tell you."_

"_Go on…" he whirled around to face her._

_She sat down on the couch next to him. "I'm…"_

"_You're what?" he coaxed._

"_I'm…pregnant."_

_Color drained from his face. "Is it-"_

"_Yes it's yours. You're the only one I've ever slept with."_

"_I believe you."_

"_What am I going to do?" she was on the verge of breaking down._

"_Come here." He had his arms outstretched. Mina literally flew towards him. She buried her face in his neck and wept. He stroked her back. He should've known to be careful and use protection. After all, it was his idea not to use it. Now he'd gotten a (barely) seventeen year old girl pregnant. He felt responsible for it. He just couldn't abandon his girlfriend and child. "Mina, we're going to keep it." He said._

"_Kunzite, but-"_

_He wasn't in the mood to argue with her. He silenced her with a kiss. It was passionate and he enjoyed it…until she broke away. She doubted him. "Mina, it's our child. We're its parents. We can't get rid of it…I…I want to keep it. It's my son or daughter." Mina nodded as he nuzzled her neck. He kissed her lips and moved down to her neck. "How far along are you?"_

"_A few weeks." She said. He squeezed her breast as she gasped, knowing what he wanted. "Kunzite! We can't…I'm pregnant…" she tried to explain._

"_Ï know…I want you."_

"_Kunzite-"_

_He moved his hands down to her legs and fastened them around his waist so she was straddling him. He stood up and carried her towards the bedroom. She struggled and tried to say something. "Mina…this better be good…or I'll take you against the wall." He pressed her into a wall. She gasped as she felt his member against her center. He grinded her against the wall until she spoke._

"_It'll hurt the baby." She gasped._

"_You haven't bulged yet. The baby's tiny."_

"_Why now?"_

"_Pretty soon I won't be able to have sex with you for a very long time…don't let my last memory of you in bed be that you got pregnant." God he was convincing. _

_She kissed him. He quickly ushered them into the bedroom before she could regret it. He closed the door. Clothing flew from the couple as their bodies began to take over._

_All that was heard that night were his cries and swearing and her screams of ecstasy. They were in bliss together as he pleasured her for the last time until after the baby was born._

_End Flashback_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mina heard her lover softly snore and smiled. He kept a protective arm around her waist…actually on top of the baby. Yes, they'd have to grow up a little quicker than most people their age. They'd have more responsibility because of their family. They day she turned eighteen, she'd have a lot of work to do. 'But he's worth it.' She thought. Kunzite was worth all that she'd been through and more…she gazed into her lover's face one last time before falling asleep.


End file.
